Rag Doll, Porcelain
by Nymbis
Summary: She was such a pretty little doll, Cassandra would hate to be the one that broke her. A Vanessa x Cassandra oneshot.


**Rag Doll. Porcelain. **

_Summary: _She was such a pretty little doll, Cassandra would hate to be the one that broke her. Vanessa x Cassandra oneshot.

**AN: **I wanted to try something different. This is a YURI or FEMSLASH fic, if you are not a fan of such things, please hit the back button. Flames solely about the pairing are incredibly immature. Honestly, flame me on my writing, not my tastes in character relationships. Okay, that is all.

**This takes place during book one, the scene where Vanessa first appears at Planet Bang and meets Tymmie, Karyl, and Cassandra for the first time.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cassandra had the sole advantage of spotting the newest Daughter of the Moon first as she suddenly appeared in the middle of the dancing throng of teenagers. The little blonde, with the see-through yellow shirt, looking absolutely clueless and naïve. Cassandra's eyes drifted over to where Stanton was lurking, smirking smugly to herself for a moment. She knew that her love had his eye on the rookie goddess, and something about the night made her just want to bait him, to see if he would rise to the challenge.

Carefully, so not to arouse suspicion, she nudged Tymmie then Karyl in the sides with her elbows. When both shot their gazes up to her, looking irritated as usual, she discretely turned her head to where the innocent little girl was, "Fresh meat." She whispered caustically.

Both boys followed her stare and leered slightly. The pair enjoyed tormenting the pure girls, an unfortunate habit they had each picked up from their mentor. Cassandra crossed her arms over her chest and a wicked smirk crawled upon her face as she watched the two walk over to the girl.

Her eyes narrowed a bit as she continued to observe them. Tymmie was the more straight-forward of the pair, as he began to coerce the girl, obviously terrified, into a dance, his pale hands crawling up her biceps. Karyl simply stood off to one side, eagerly awaiting his own turn.

Her stare flickered over to the corner, waiting to see if Stanton had caught on to his two lackeys stealing his prize. But naturally, the Immortal blonde was distracted, flirting with some brunette. A flicker of jealousy passed through her then, but she ignored it. He _was_ Stanton, after all. Nothing serious would ever come from his shameless conquests.

A stifled yelp caught Cassandra's attention, and she turned her head to see the blonde girl attempt to push Tymmie away. A thoughtful look fell upon the Follower girl's features as she continued to observe the newest Daughter of Selene. Her silky blonde hair caught the light in such a manner that it reflected, her tanned skin glistened slightly. Cassandra couldn't help but feel entranced by the girl and her ethereal grace as she did something so common as squirm away from Tymmie.

She was like a doll.

A little, blonde, porcelain doll.

She wanted to play with her.

Before she realized that her feet were taking her towards the source of her amusement, she had appeared only about a few inches away from Tymmie. He turned, sensing her presence, and sent her an inquisitive look. Cassandra merely smiled coyly, tilting her head to the side. Tymmie took the hint, although a bit reluctantly, and turned away, stalking off to find his next target. Karyl sent her a look of pure acid for spoiling the fun before he followed after him.

Cassandra watched the girl's reaction, and almost chuckled at the scrutiny the goddess seemed to be giving her. Judging by the confused twitch at the corner of her mouth, and the slight wrinkle between her brows, Cassandra guaged that she was trying to discover if her mysterious savoir was a friend, or a foe. The Follower decided to remove all doubt from the goddess's mind as she grabbed her wrist, and started to sway her hips.

"Dance with me," She commanded in a low voice.

The girl was awkward in her arms, rigid in movement, contributing to Cassandra's visualization of her being a toy. But soon enough, the doll began to move along with her, even though it was strained.

Cassandra smirked, noticing when her guard dropped for the fraction of a second. The music was loud and pounded in the background, but for that single instant, it was ignored. Cassandra began to feel herself get carried away, her movements became too forward, too fast-paced for the little plaything. She noticed the goddess began to pull away, began to get scared.

Cassandra realized she had pushed a little too hard, when the girl started to push back. She could feel the blonde's fear, but she paid it no mind, simply dancing with her favorite new toy. The goddess began to panic, and she struggled to pull away. Cassandra just laughed, she never wanted to stop.

It wasn't until she felt _his _presence, his _angry_ presence, that she started to realize she had shoved her boundaries more than far. Slowly, Cassandra backed away from the naïve girl, and turned to stare into the blue eyes of her…love. She swallowed and knew that it was now her time to leave the goddess to Stanton's devices, but she couldn't resist a last look.

The blonde girl stood, panting slightly. The strap of her camisole had fallen off of her left shoulder, and her long corn-silk hair had become tangled and fell about her shoulders like a dreadfully perverted halo.

"Such a pretty little doll," Cassandra whispered to herself, but from the odd glance her mentor sent her, she knew he had overheard.

Her eyes drifted to Stanton back to the goddess, and she knew what was in store for the girl. She sighed, and stalked off towards the back of the club, where she knew Tymmie would be.

The girl was just a fragile and porcelain doll, Cassandra would hate to be the one that broke her. Used things shouldn't touch those that are untainted.

So she would just wait, until that little goddess came looking for a rag doll.

**End**


End file.
